


Lost in Space

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Original Work
Genre: And one for that., Disasters, I need FAME, Please someone find this, There's A Tag For That, UNnatural disaster, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: The year is 2034 and space travel has gone mainstream. Alex abon and a few of his friends are selected to go on a space cruise. It was all going fine, until suddenly, it wasn't.





	Lost in Space

The story you are about to hear is  _mostly_ true. The names have been changed to protect the innocent. My name is Alex Abon. The year is 2034. Space travel has begun to be more than just the thing trained astrounautghts do in cramped spaces, and is now something that they let the randos do in nice, luxury spaces.

It was the first ever launch of the new space transportation program. It would randomly select two churches (Why churches? No clue.) to pick 5 youth and 6 adults to go on the trip. I was lucky enough to be in one of the selected churches. Selected were my lovely mother, a few adults whose names I never learned, my friends Alli, Drew, Huey, and Sudsy, and-- me! The other church didn't have any youth, so that was all adults who I don't care about.

We were allowed to bring 10 pounds worth of luggage, but we could only bring two sets of clothes if we wanted to, they had a washer. I brought a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, two long sleave shirts, my phone, a bluetooth keyboard (What? I like writing.), and earbuds. I imagine all the other youth brought something simaler. They had good heating there, so we didn't have to bring food, they were supplying it.

We got on the rocket, and it was awesome. They really should rebrand as, like, a space zeplin or something, because this was much more like something of that sort. There were plush chairs, lots of nice, well, pretty much everything, a fireplace, and a television, which i guessed was much more like a gaming station, since HOW THE FRICK COULD WE GET BROADCAST UP HERE? There was also a full cafeteria that served, like, actual food called "The space bar" They had free wifi. Somehow.

Then we got to the bedrooms. Somehow, they got us all in our own rooms (Is this thing like, a tartus or something?) and the beds were... cots. I asked the captain, and he said that they'd done it so that they could divert money to everything else, since we were gonna float during most of the nights, since they turn the artificial gravity off while you're in REM sleep.

  It had been about a day, we were just passing Mars, when we stopped. I took initiative, since no one else was up, and asked the captain "Why'd we stop?"

 "I'm waiting for everyone to wake up so everyone can sightsee on Mars." He said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't hear? We're stopping at Mars and, on the way back from Pluto, the moon."

"Oh, cool." I went on my merry way grabbed breakfast at The Space Bar, a light breakfast of one sunny side up egg, a cup of cheerios, and a slice of toast, a choice I would soon thank myself for. I headed up to my room, and watched a bit of anime on my phone. I heard a few other people get up, and then I headed downstairs to see what was happening.

"Oh, Alex, your up, good." Sudsy said. 

"Yeah, I'm up. Why?" I responded.

"Just wanted someone to play XBox with."

"Oh. From your tone it sounded like you were planning murder or something."

"Huh. Weird. Anyway, wanna?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to play?" We played games for a while and then everyone else got up and the captain called everyone for the trip out to Mars.

"Attention, everyone. We are going to spend 30 minutes walking around mars. Use the buddy system to make sure there's one person who A) knows the way and B) has a communicator. We only have enough for every other person to have them." The captain said.

"You have a spaceship. With seemingly unlimited size. And electricity. And heating. And good food. And wifi. And yet you don't have enough coms for everyone to have one?" I overheard Alli mutter."

"Al. Cool it." I said.

"Okay everyone. Find a partner." The captain said. We all found a buddy, and it ended with me and Drew, Alli and Sudsy, and Huey left on his own. Drew and I let him join our group, since we didn't want him to be all alone, and we didn't want him to be stuck with and adult.

Mars was cool, but there somehow wasn't a whole lot to it. Somehow. We were all getting hungry, and Drew and I were getting kinda bored, so when the captain called a five minute warning, we just headed back.

 

 

 

It had been five more days (Probably) of bliss, when we were greeted with the news "The ship has lost power. Please turn off your artificial gravity and unplug all your devices to give all the time we can get to maintain all necassary power with the generator, such as lighting and The Spacebar. We are now officially lost in space."

 

 


End file.
